Courage is all you Need
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Part 2 of my Brave Love seires. Cobalion is transported from Unova to Equestria and falls for Rarity. Discord tricks Cobalion to kidnap Celestia for him. Can Cobalion break away from Discord's dark influence and confess his love to Rarity, or will he fail ultimatley to save the one he loves? Also contains MarvinxTwilight and RainbowDashxLionwing.


Courage is all that Matters

Deep in Route 8, in the middle of the Unova region, a Water Fighting type Pokemon, one of the Legendary Musketeers, stood in the middle of the clearing, frowning at the sky. That Pokemon was Cobalion, leader of the Musketeers. He sighed as he shook his head and left. His companions, Keldeo, Virizion, and Terrakion, had recently left for Johto to help Entei, Suicune, and Raikou with a XDO001, a Shadow Lugia. Cobalion had refused to leave, focused on his work at hand. Tornadus and Thundurus were fighting again, and Landorus had asked the Iron Will Pokemon to help him end their feuding. He was on his way when a portal suddenly opened in front of him. His eyes widened before he was pulled into it.

On the other side... Equestria. Cobalion tumbled through the portal and landed in a heap on the edge of a forest. He shook his head, dazed, and entered. He walked into the middle and sighed. He saw a hut in the middle, with various artwork etched on it. He went straight to the door and knocked. Zecora was just in the middle of stirring a potion for Twilight and her Martian boyfriend Marvin, when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it, and found a tall, majastic creature standing there. His body was covered in iron armor, and his horns spiraled up into a spiral. "Whoth are you be?" Zecora asked. "My name is Cobalion. I am wondering, what kind of world is this?" Zecora arched an eyebrow and said "I don't think that you belong here, for the other ponies will freak!" Cobalion raised an eyebrow before saying "Uhh. Thanks?" With that, he turned and walked away. Zecora just stared after him, a shocked look on her face.

Cobalion walked right into the middle of Ponyville. He saw a group of six ponies gathered at a table in front of a sweet shop. The ponies around him stared at the Iron Will Pokemon with shock in their eyes. Cobalion looked harder and saw a Martian standing between the Violet Unicorn and holding her hoof in his hand, and a majestic looking gryphon standing beside a rainbow pegasus, and they... were making out? However, when he saw the white unicorn, his heart just about leaped out of his chest. She was beautiful. How could she not be? She had a long, beautiful purple tail, sparkling sapphire blue eyes, and a beautiful mane of hair. She was speaking with the purple unicorn, who was nodding and smiling.

Suddenly, Twilight saw a thing come towards them. Its yellow horns somewhat resemble thunderbolts. Its snout is a little lighter blue than its fur. On its long neck and hind legs are small gray spots. It has a white tuft of fur under its neck. It has yellow shoulderblades that resemble fins. Its back legs also harbor gray spots. Its tail, also the same color as its snout, looks similar to a a fin as well. It's legs have black bands with dark and light blue fur and large black feet. "Rarity! What is that thing behind you?" Twilight cried. Marvin, hearing the cries of distress coming from his girlfriend, pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Cobalion. Lionwing stood in front of Rainbow Dash. Cobalion stopped. He stared lustfully at Rarity, who saw him and blushed.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Marvin demanded, his finger tight on the trigger. "My name is Cobalion. And why are you pointing that stick thing at me?" Marvin became enraged and shouted "This isn't a thing! This is a model YX1 Ray Gun! It could blast you to mist right now!" Twilight placed her hoof on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Marvin stopped shouting and sighed. "And what is your name, Lady?" Cobalion asked Rarity. She blushed, before saying "My name is Rarity. Come on, let me show you the Canterlot Boutique, Cobalion."

Cobalion blushed slightly before saying "I can't. I have to leave!" Cobalion turned and sprinted back into the Everfree Forest. "What a strange creature." Lionwing remarked. Cobalion sprinted into the middle of the forest, and snarled to himself. "Why are you so stupid?" Cobalion's horns glowed as he sliced a tree in half with Sacred Sword in frustation. He had a strange yearning to be with the white unicorn, to love and care for her, even raise children with her. Suddenly a boom echoed, and Discord appeared in front of him. "Hello." The strange creature remarked. Cobalion's horns glowed as he sliced at Discord with Sacred Sword. He ducked beneath the blow easily and said "Do you want a purpose in life? Do you want to be with that white unicorn?" Cobalion snarled as he powered up a Focus Blast. "How do you know about her?" Cobalion snarled. He was feeling oddly protective of the unicorn. "I have my sources. Serve me, and I will give you her as your mate." Cobalion's Focus Blast vaporized in his mouth as he shook his head and said "And what do you want me for?" "I want you to steal Princess Celestia from Canterlot and bring her to the garden behind the castle. Then, Rarity will be yours." Cobalion's eyes widened. Kidnapping a princess? That wasn't very worthy of the Swords of Justice. But he must be with Rarity. "I agree." Cobalion replied. Discord smirked evily and said "Good. You kidnap her tonight." Cobalion ducked his head and whispered "Yes Master Discord." Discord grinned...

**Isn't this a fine story? Read and Review please!**


End file.
